my blood's still flowing, my heart's still beating
by particularly good finder
Summary: Kurt doesn't understand how they can sleep – his heart is still racing, still beating profusely. Kurt/Quinn/Finn


**I don't know. I'm tired and sick. Please be nice and make me feel better and review!**

**

* * *

**

i.  
_i tremble  
_**they're gonna eat me alive**

**:-:**

Kurt falls back against his pillow, panting heavily. He's been having _those_ dreams again – the ones with _them_ and they're just so _pretty_ that he can't help but _jump them_ in front of _everyone_.

He remembers this one _vividly_. Her hair was so tussled, so _beautiful_, and her lips were swollen and bruised and – Kurt had to repress the thought, for fear that his heart was going to burst from his chest.

And _his_ eyes – they were so _dark_, so _primal_. Kurt bit his bottom lip forcefully, nearly drawing blood. His breathing hitched again, and he could feel his face flush with excitement.

On the bedside table, Kurt's phone vibrates. Careful not to wake up his slumbering almost-brother, he opens it under the covers, reading the message on the bright screen:

_I really need a place to stay 2nite_

He replies:

_Of course. My bed is always open._

Quinn's next text comes quickly, only enhancing Kurt's excitement.

_Thanks, love. _

She's there in seven minutes. Kurt meets her at the door, ushering her quietly down to the basement bedroom. Quinn's cheeks are pink from the cold, and her red-rimmed eyes meet Kurt's sleepy own, and she just _knows_ what he dreamed about. But she doesn't say a word.

Stripping down to her underwear, she pulls on Kurt's sleep shirt from the top of his dresser and crawls into his bed, sighing sadly. He cautiously slides in next to her and takes her hand. Quinn kisses his cheek, closing her _perfect_, amber eyes.

"What's going on?" Finn has woken up, and is (_rightfully_) confused as to why his ex-girlfriend is in bed with his almost-stepbrother.

Kurt's about to say something, but one look from Quinn – you know the one (all pretty girls use it), where her pretty, perfect lips tremble slightly and her eyes glisten like she's going to cry and suddenly the world is crashing down around her like the fucking apocalypse and something _must_ be done to remedy this – and Finn understands.

The light goes out again, and Kurt's plunged into darkness as the two beautiful people around him fall asleep. But something's not right – Finn's snores are absent, and Quinn is lying too rigidly, and Kurt's heart rate is too fast and suddenly he's being attacked.

**:-:**

ii.  
_come take my pulse  
_**the pace is on a runaway train**

**:-:**

Those plump, silky lips are on his, those porcelain hands are in his hair, and Kurt's reacting violently. His hands are grasping at Quinn's waist, and he's certain there'll be bruises there tomorrow. His legs tangle with hers, and his mouth travels to her neck, sucking at the long expanse of pale flesh.

And then a larger pair of hands is on his shoulders, pulling his shirt off roughly. Chapped lips explore his back, and those calloused hands wander dangerously close to Kurt's pelvis, tugging at his pajama pants.

Quinn gasps as he moves his knee north, wedging it firmly between her legs. She rubs against him, tugging desperately at his hair. He yanks her shirt off and starts nibbling at her collarbone, relishing the sweet taste of her skin.

Suddenly, his pants are gone, and he's not quite sure how Finn did that. But those amazing, rough lips are toying with his neck, and those clumsy hands are inching underneath Kurt's boxers.

A surge of pleasure rips through Kurt, and he moans into Quinn's neck. She tilts his head up to meet her lips again, before moving to kiss Finn. The kiss is awkward at first – hell, this whole situation could be described as _awkward_ if they all weren't so _into it_ – but that's quickly overcome as Quinn pulls Finn's boxers from his hips.

Kurt moans again, his hips bucking as Finn's grip tightens. Grabbing Quinn by the shoulders roughly, he pulls her down on top of him. Her bra is now across the room, hanging off of a lamp, and Kurt's hands toy with the smooth expanse of her stomach.

Finn's hand withdraws, grasping blindly at Quinn's waist instead. She's pulled onto her knees, head placed just above Kurt's stomach, and Finn is thrusting in and out, slowly gaining speed. Kurt watches in amazement as Quinn's swollen, beautiful lips wrap around his own member, and his vision goes spotty.

Finn is the one to react violently this time. Quinn's lips working so diligently seem to push him over the edge. He slams in and out of her roughly, mouth forming that telltale "oh" shape. Quinn suppresses screams, the humming of her throat finishing off Kurt. The other two seem to follow behind, and all three gasp and soar in their own climaxes.

**:-:**

iii.  
_help, i'm alive  
_**my heart's beating like a hammer**

**:-:**

Kurt falls back against his pillow, panting heavily. It's the same way he woke up, and frankly, he wonders if he didn't just dream again. But Finn is whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and Quinn is curled up against his chest, shaking. He feels sticky and dirty and amazing and thinks he might have fallen in love with the both of them long ago (if the dreams meant anything).

Finn's fading quickly, arms draped across Kurt's and Quinn's waists. Quinn looks up at Kurt, and he's reliving all of _those_ dreams again. Her hair is so tussled, so _beautiful_, and her lips are swollen and bruised, and her smile is radiant and trembling and _so fucking perfect._

Kurt shifts to look at Finn. His eyes are so _dark_, so _primal _– and so full of love. The tall boy grins sleepily, kissing Kurt's cheek before nestling against his pillow.

Quinn's down pretty soon afterwards, leaving Kurt to lie awake in silence. He doesn't understand how they can sleep – his heart is still racing, still beating profusely.

Watching the two beautiful people sleep, he realizes that if they stick around – and he hopes they do – then he's going to have to learn to survive without sleep. Because his body reacts violently to Quinn and Finn, and truthfully, Kurt's never felt more alive.


End file.
